Meeting Keely
by layshie
Summary: Newest story from me! A sequel to [Meeting Phil] per se. I hope you like it!
1. Searching Pickford

**A.N. Yay! Another story by none other than me! Ok this is a sorta "sequel" i guess to 'Meeting Phil' but this is what happened before Phil and his family landed in 2005 not what happened with Keely before. ok other then that...**

**Disclaimer: This is a cry moment. I don't own Phil of the Future! wahhh sniffles ok I'm fine now. **

**Enjoy!**

"Dad, can you pass the waffles please?" The 15 year-old Phil asked his dad.

"Sure son." said a greying man as he passed Phil a can that read 'WAFFLES' and a picture of some underneath.

**TINK,TINK,TINK,TINK,TINK**

Phil shook the can vigorously.

"I _wonder _who had the last spray waffle!" Phil said angryly while staring at the girl sitting across from him.

The girl was around the age of 13. She had beautiful flaxen hair down to the middle of her back. She always had witty remarks whenever she had a conversation with somebody.

"well, _I _wonder who took up all the ugly?" She sneered.

All Phil could do was stick his tongue out before his mom interrupted.

"Now kids be nice or do we need to have another versa day?"

"NOOOOOO!" They both said in unison.

"Alright then, get along to school now both of you." Barbara Diffy said. Both children went off seperate ways through two different doors.

"Phil sat on a long chair. Somewhat like a chair at the dentists' office. As soon as he got comfy he flipped over the 'eye-puter' and his history teacher start talking about the 21st century.

'_Today we will be talking about small towns in the 21st century. One famous small town was Pickford, Tennessee. It is greatly known for the largest tomato ever grown. The tomato itself was 6 ft. in diameter. No one has yet to grow a tomato passed that.'_

At this point Phil was staring in awe at the small town that was so famous for a tomato. His teacher went to a commercial about the Wizrd.

"_Are you bored all the time? Need to do a report about what your dog is thinking? Want to rearrange you room for a day? Well, You can do it all in a matter of seconds with the 'Wizrd'. Its amazing technology will blow your mind!"_

Phil laughed at this. It was an old commercial, from when the Wizrd first came out. Soon after a couple commercials his history teacher came back.

_'The tomato was the greatest thing to ever happen to this small town. Pickford was founded around 1900. It was never really talked about until a local called Guiness World Records about his tomato that it was on people's minds. The tomato was set in the center of town. Where everyone could go and stroke its smooth surface.'_

At this time the screen showed various pictures of people "petting" the tomato. It stopped on one picture of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes smiling at the tomato. Phil stared at the picture. The girl had a beautiful smile. She reminded him of his best friend. Kylee Wolset. Except Kiley had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes like his.

'_It was an attraction to local teens. Shown below, Keely Teslow...'_

Phil stopped listening to his teacher at this point. All he could think about was this girl. He wanted to know everything about her. What she was like. What did she do after school? He wanted to know everything. Wait no, he needed to know everything. The next words his teacher said was music to his ears.

_'Now I would like you to give me a report as to what the life styles were like in the 21st century and the care and growth information of a tomato.'_

Phil smiled with glee. He had a brilliant idea. As he was thinking of all the details he shut off the eye-puter and ran to the kitchen to tell his parents how genius he was.

**Ok! I'm done. While I was writing this it got deleted and I couldn't retrieve everything but I re-wrote most ofit so it's all good. I hope you liked this one as much as you liked 'Meeting Phil'. You should read that story if you already haven't. Oh! and review both of them and I will give you a slice of this delicious cake I made. Just click on the little purple-y button on the bottom of this page and... review! Look for the next chappy soon!**


	2. Brilliant Idea or not

**A/N: Finally! The long awaited second chapter is here! Sorry it took so long. I'm kinda busy with school and marching band :) and what not. So this one is a bit longer than the other one. I have somewhat of an idea where this story is going but I'm not sure yet. EnjoY!**

"Dad, Come on. It's a brilliant idea and you know it." Phil urgently told his father.

"Phil, tons of work goes into taking a time traveling trip. You got to get a time machine, set your destination and once your there you have to figure out how to keep yourself safe from people finding out your secret!" Lloyd argued with his son.

Phil had to think of a way to let his dad take them on a time-traveling trip to the year 2005 and to Pickford. A few years before the tomato was called in. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"hey dad, you could finally take mom on that vacation you promised her." Phil smiled slyly, he knew he won.

His dad thought it over and then, "Hey yeah...wait a minute! You've been looking at the giggle again haven't you!"

Phil turned a light shade of red, "Maybe just a little bit. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Mom will be thrilled to finally go on that vacation."

"Well, I guess so Phil. You got a deal!" His dad smiled.

Phil returned the smile and laughed, "And, I know this quaint little city in Tennessee. I think it's name is Pickford..."

**Later on, at Used Time Machines and Water Slide.**

"How about this one Phil?" Lloyd asked while pointing to a time machine that looked like an RV.

"Hmmm... what are its features?" Phil asked looking it over.

A little card was attached to the time machine that read, 'Best time machine of the Early 22nd century! Seats 5. Colorful combination of colors on the interior. Leather for seats. Room for all your enjoyable gadgets that make life easier!' and in very tiny writing near the bottom that no one could read, 'most parts are there. _Used Time Machines and Water Slide _is not liable for any mishaps on the way to another century. Such as, crash-landing, losing the time machine , the time machine breaking down, etc.'

Phil smiled, "Yeah Dad. This looks like a great time machine. Let's get it." Phil didn't care if it had every gadget made so far he just wanted to get to Pickford fast. He wanted to get to Keely.

**Back at home...**

"I'm so happy! We can finally take the vacation I always wanted." Barbara Diffy announced.

Phil was smiling all day. He was finally could meet Keely. But first, he had to call Kylee.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, _"Hello?" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Kylee!" Phil said with laughter.

"Haha, Phil? What are you so happy about?" Kylee giggled

"Guess what?"

"What? Ooh tell me." Kylee said curiously.

"I'm taking a vacation. A time-traveling vacation! I'm so excited!"

"Oh my Gosh Phil. That is so exciting! Where are you going?" Kylee wondered.

"Umm, the year 2005 to this awesome town called Pickford." Phil said with glee.

"Awesome. My great-great grandma and grandpa grew up there. It was a wonderful place. I would have loved to go there.'' Kylee hinted.

Phil knew his best friend like the back of his hand., "Do you wanna come with? If I ask my parents and if it was ok with your parents then you could come with us."

Kylee laughed out loud, "Thank you Phil! Your the best! I'm going to ask right now talk to you later!" With that they both hung up.

Phil laughed afterwards, "Girls..."

All was quiet in the house of Diffy. Suddenly, you could hear the sound of techno music and then it stopped.

"Hello?" said one tired diffy member.

"Phil?" A tear-strained voice said. Phil awoke with a sudden jolt in his stomach.

"Kylee! What's the matter? What happened?" Phil asked his best friend.

"I--I can't go with you to Pickford. My parents said it would be too much of a hassle and they don't trust the place where you got the time machine." Kylee sniffled.

Phil's heart sunk. He wanted his best friend to go so badly. Kylee's parents were strict, Phil knew that no matter how much he tried to let her go with him it would never happen.

"I'm so sorry, lee." Lee was a nickname he called Kylee whenever she felt down. Lee Mong was somewhat of an idol to Kylee and it made her happy to be called a name similar to the celebritys.

Kylee smiled on the inside, Phil could always cheer her up.

"It's Ok, Phil. It's not your fault. It's my parental units fault. Well how long are you going to be down there?" She asked, curiously.

"Ummm, maybe a month or so." Phil said not knowing what danger lay ahead.

"Thanks for letting me feel better, Phil. I gotta go now I think my parents are waking up and I can't be on the phone at night." She hung up quickly.

Phil glanced out the window. The sun was coming up. He thought that since the sun was coming up it can't be night anymore so she could talk more, but he brushed the thought away.

Phil fell asleep thinking of the mysterious Keely in Pickford... Tomorrow was vacation day.


	3. Vacation Day!

**A.N. OMGsh guys! I totally forgot about this story! I remind you, I AM NOT DEAD! I'll try and finish this one up. If you stuck with me, your the best!**

Phil woke up bright and early. He hopped out of bed and put on his silvery jumpsuit and ran downstairs, saying loudly, "It's vacation day! It's vacation day!" He started to spray himself a donut when Pim and the rest of the family walked downstairs sleepily. "Give me the can Phil, I'm hungry," said the annoyed Pim. Phil threw it at her in dismay, still thinking about Kylee and how she couldn't come.

"Are you ready for this vacation?" said Lloyd Diffy.

"Yeah dad, super excited." Phil really did mean it, but his tone sounded like he was sarcastic. His dad gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Phil?"

Phil looked up and said, "W-What? Oh, I really am excited Dad. It's just Kylee can't go and she really really wanted to. So I guess I'm bummed out a little." He looked at his spray donut while he ate the last bite.

"Oh, well come on Phil cheer up!" Lloyd said, lightly punching his son in the arm. "It's vacation day, remember?"

Phil perked up when he remembered he'd see Keely finally. "Yeah, it IS vacation day!"

Then he got up and raced out of the house. "I'll be waiting in the time machine!"

About a half hour later, the rest of the family got into the time machine and Lloyd took the drivers seat. "Are we ready to go?" Phil nodded and said, "Yes!"

"OK then!" Lloyd started the key in the ignition, and typed in the year 2005. "Let's Go!" He stepped on something under the dashboard and the time machine was off through time and space.

After what seemed like an eternity (20 minutes) the RV started to shake. Phil looked scared, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Er, I don't really know son."

Then the time machine started to shake violently. Phil held onto his arm holders on his seat. Suddenly after about 5 minutes the time machine stopped. "Alright family, let's see where we landed."

They all unstrapped their seatbelts, got up and opened the door to the mysterious year that they landed in


End file.
